


immortal

by Firestorm0108



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108





	1. Chapter 1

As Nick and Adalind laid in bed she rested her head on his chest so she could hear his heartbeat while he was sleeping “it’s so slow” she muttered as he groaned as he woke up “what?” he asked as she looked up “your heartbeat” she said as he squinted “yeah?” he asked as she tapped slowly on his chest with her index finger copying the slow pace of his heart “its really slow” she said as he nodded “its cause i died” he said calmly as she sat up and looked at him “what?” she asked shocked as he chuckled “i didn't die, die” he said as she looked at him confused “die, die?” she asked as he nodded “exactly” he said as she squinted “are you messing with me?” she asked as he shook his head “there was a wesen” he said “Cracher-Mortel” he said after some thought “he spat some green gunk in my face and it should of made me a mindless zombie” he said as she nodded “but your a Grimm” she said as he nodded “so it made me mindless and very aggressive” he said as he shook his head “wasn't a fun experience but after Rosalie and everyone cured me my metabolism is a fraction of a normal humans and my heart rate never goes above 30 bpm” he said as she looks at him “that doesn't sound safe” she said as he laughed “right and fighting the devil a couple months ago was the safest thing in the world,” he said as she slapped his chest and he chuckled “I'm fine” he said as she looked at him in the eye “ok but i'm keeping an eye on you” she said as he smirked “that a promise?” he asked as she rolled her eyes and rested her head back on his chest.

Adalind woke up early the next day as she looked at Nick as he slept and sighed, she didn't like how slow his heart was it made her scared that at any moment it might just slow to the point of stopping as she noticed he was awake and looking at her as she smiled “any reason you were watching me sleep?” he asked relaxed as he stretched “I want you to go to the doctors,” she said as he knitted his eyebrows “is this about last night?” he asked as she shook her head, “I just want to make sure everything is ok” she said as he smiled “I'm sure if there was any negative lasting effects I would of known by know” he said as she sat on the bed next to him and rested her head on his shoulder as she felt him lean his head against her’s. “This is wesen related, what if a normal doctor just can't see a problem” she said as he sighed “I’ll stop by the spice shop on my way to work and ask Monroe if he knows any wesen doctors” he said as she looked up at him and kissed him “thank you” she said as she got up and walked to the kitchen wearing one of his shirts which made him smile to himself as he got up and checked on Kelly, who was still sound asleep “no need to worry when your father is a super powered Grimm” Adalind said as Nick smiled and she handed him a cup of coffee “that and the fact he lives in a fortress” he said as she nodded and looked at the steal window covers “yeah he really has nothing to worry about does he” she said as Nick smirked and placed his coffee on te bed side table as he got dressed and opened his weapon safe which contained his sidearm, a shotgun, his crossbow, his axe and the gantlet he used against the gelumcaedus. He use to have the elephant gun in there as well but he gave it to Monroe who had much more love for it than he did, and Nick knew if he ever needed it Monroe would happily let him use it. He holstered his sidearm and re-locked the safe as he walked towards the elevator “not sure when i’ll be back to i’ll text you” he said as he heard the shower run “ok, see you later, love you” he heard her yell as he stepped into the elevator “love you too” he replied as he felt himself descend into the garage.

===


	2. Chapter 2

As Nick opened the spice shop’s door the familiar bell rang as Rosalie came through the double doors on the side of the shop “what can i get for...” she started till she realised it was him “oh hey Nick” she said as he smiled “hey Rosalie” he replied as he closed the door behind him “any chance Monroe is back there?” he asked as she shook her head, “he got called out on a repair job” she replied as he nodded “oh ok” he replied as he looked at her “are you ok?” he asked as he noticed she kept shifting her weight. Since the fight with the devil Rosalie had started to show she was pregnant. “Yeah I'm fine” she said as she went around the counter and Nick jogged and grabbed a chair from the other room and jogged next to her and placed it down so she could sit as she thanked him as he heard something which made him smile “what is it?” she asked as he snapped out of his head and looked at her “huh?” he asked as she smiled “you were smiling weirdly” she said as he smiled “I could hear their heartbeats” he said as she looked at him and smiled “really?” she asked as he nodded “I didn't even I just kinda heard them” he said as she smiled “how many?” she asked as he focused “three” he said as she smiled “there strong and steady,” he said as she smiled wider “who needs a doctor when you have a Grimm” she said jokingly as he chuckled “me, apparently” he replied as she looked at him, “what do you mean?” she asked as he leaned against the counter “i told Adalind about what happened between me and the Cracher-Mortel” he said as she nodded before her eyes widened “you mean?” she asked as he nodded “that I turned into a rage fueled super Grimm” he confirmed as she nodded slowly “how did this topic arise?” she asked as he placed her hand on his chest over his heart as she felt it beat roughly once every 2-3 seconds “wow” she stated as he nodded “I guess I never told you” he stated as if had slipped his mind “she was resting her head on my chest and she realised my heartbeat” he said as he let go of Rosalie’s hand and she kept it at his heart following the beats in a level of stunned surprise “so hearing wasn't all you got from the side effects,” she said as he nodded “even when i exercise” he said as she looked at him “you mean it doesn't get any higher?” she asked as he shrugged “maybe a beat or two a minute more but never anything more than that,” he said as she got up and picked up and small torch she kept by the till in case of a backout as she turned it on and looked in his eyes as he squeezed his eyes shut “ow” he said as she put her thumb on top his eyelid and opened his eye “why” he asked in protest as she moved the light from the left to the right “I don't see anything wrong,” she said as she let go and he rubbed his eyes “I could of told you that without blinding me” he said as he chuckled “what else can you do?” she asked as he shrugged “i metabolize at a fraction of the normal speed, I can hold my breath for longer, my reflexes are faster, I think I’m stronger but i'm not sure and apparently I die sometimes” he said as Rosalie’s eyes widened “WHAT?” she asked/yelled at him as he knitted his eyebrows “when I was with Juliette she said I would become cold to the touch and wouldn't have a pulse” he said as Rosalie looked at him “and you never mentioned this?” she asked as he shrugged “i was fine most of the time” he shrugged as she pulled out a pen and paper and wrote down a name and an address “this is a doctor I know, he’s a wesen i want you to go and have an appointment with him” she said as she handed him the piece of paper and he took it “that's exactly what Adalind wanted” he sighed as Rosalie nodded “she’s right,” she said as Nick looked at the paper “just do me a favour, call them first” he said as he held up the paper “I don't want to walk in and scare the doctor to death” he said as she chuckled and nodded “sure thing” she said as he nodded “i’ll stop in with them later today, after work” he said as he checked his watch and stood up straight “which i'm late for” he said as he jogged towards the door as she yelled behind him “i’ll set up a appointment” as he thanked her and rushed out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

As Nick walked into the precinct he saw Hank walking the other direction as Hank just smiled “right on time, we have a dead body” he said as Nick sighed “one day i’ll get here and someone won't be dead” Nick sighed as Hank chucked “keep dreaming partner” he replied as Nick smiled and followed Hank to his car and got in.

“So where are we heading?” he asked as Hank “the port” he replied as Nick thought “pretty sure this is our first murder in the port” he said as Hank shrugged “I’ve lost track” he replied as Nick smirked “in our line of business that’s not a good sighn” he said as Hank chuckled again “no it is not” he agreed as he pulled out and drove towards the port.

As they arrived in the port Nick was half way through telling Hank what had happened this morning as Hank pulled to a stop and they got out of the car. “So what your getting a Grimm physical?” he asked as Nick nodded “if not i'm pretty sure both Adalind and Rosalie wouldn't be too pleased” he sighed as Hank chuckled “who’d of thought people would be annoyed that you keep dying” he said as Nick laughed “maybe it's because I keep coming back” he said as Hank laughed as they got towards the dead body. “What we got Wu” Hank asked as Wu turned towards them “a dead body” he said as he sighed “at least we think” he added as he stepped aside and they saw what looked like what remained of a body after being given a bath in acid as Nick noticed something different, the parts of skin which weren’t completely melted away looked a lot like Yaguaraté as Nick put on gloves and pointed as the patch of skin “Hank do you see what I do” he asked as Hank kneeled down next to him “rarely ever” he replied as he looked at the skin “a white skin complexion?” he asked “but that could be from the acid” he added as Nick looked at him “i can see Yaguaraté skin” he said in a hushed tone so only Hank and Wu could hear him “i thought they turned back after death” Wu said as Nick nodded “normally, we’ve seen a couple cases where they are kept fully vouged but never half vouged” Nick said as he checked the teeth which were also partly destroyed by acid as he noticed the teeth he saw weren’t human and were definitely more Yaguaraté which confirmed his suspicion “definitely a Yaguaraté” he nodded as Hank and Wu nodded “I'm starting to think all the crime in portland in wesen related” Wu said as Nick sighed “more than I thought when I started as a Grimm” he agreed as Hank looked at Nick “so spice shop?” he asked as Nick nodded “Wu, any chance you can check stay here, a set of eyes from someone who actually knows what's happening might notice something” he said as Wu nodded “sure, I’ll meet you at the spice shop after we’re all done here” he said as Hank and Nick nodded and walked towards Hank’s car.


	4. Chapter 4

As they entered the spice shop Nick yelled “Rosalie, it’s me again, I brought Hank with me” he said as Rosalie came from the back of the shop “hi Hank” she said with a smile as she hugged him “shouldn’t you be resting?” he asked as she smiled “I'm fine” she said as Nick motioned to the back “we actually need to ask you something” Nick said as Rosalie smiled “of course you do” she said as Nick smiled “hey i'd wesen stopped killing each other I wouldn't need to ask,” he said as she chuckled “what can i help with?” she asked as the door opened as Hank moved out of the way and Monroe walked in “hey everyone, what’s up?” he asked as Nick asked “did you know of a way for a wesen to die but still be vouged” he said as Monroe nodded “yeah” he said as he walked to the back of the shop and everyone followed as he put his tools from his job on the table “we’ve seen it before,” he said as Nick nodded “but this was different,” he said as Hank nodded “I couldn't see it” he said as Monroe nodded “so it was only semi-vouged he said as Nick nodded “but it could have also been because the entire body looked liked it was bathed in acid so there were only a few small patches of skin which had any of the pattern on at all” he said as he brought up his phone as he opened up the photos he asked Wu to send as he got into Hank’s car. He handed the phone to Monroe and he looked at the photos and nodded “Yaguaraté” he said as Nick nodded “so you see it too?” he asked as Monore nodded “of course” he said as Hank sighed “so the vic was definitely wesen” he said as Monroe nodded and handed the phone to Rosalie “any idea what could of done that much damage?” Nick asked as Rosalie shook her head “nothing with such a large amount of acid, this is like it was sprayed with a hose” she said as Nick nodded “so either a murderer with a vat of acid and a hose or a wesen” he surmised as Rosalie nodded “that's all i can think of,” she said as Nick nodded and Hank sighed “too bad there isn't a google for this stuff” he muttered as Nick scoffed “that would make our job too easy” he said as Hank chuckled as Rosalie looked like she remembered something “that reminds me, Nellie, Doctor Evans only has an opening at 2” she said as he nodded as Monroe knitted his eyebrows “you’re going to see a doctor?” he asked as Nick nodded “apparently dying more than once is frowned upon” Nick said as Monroe looked at Rosalie and she smiled “I'll explain later” she said as he nodded and Nick looked at his watch “well if i'm going to the doctors I better leave now” he said as his watch said it was roughly one and the doctors office was on the other side of town as Hank nodded “I’ll check the books” he said as Nick nodded “I’ll call you when I get out of the appointment and see where you are,” he said as Hank nodded as Nick went to walk to the door before stopping “hey Hank” he said as he turned slowly “any chance I can get a lift to the precinct?” he asked as Hank realised they’d taken his car as he nodded “sure thing” he said as he goodbye to Rosalie and Monroe saying he’ll be back in later and Monroe replying that he would start checking the books as they left.


	5. doctors

As Nick pulled up to the clinic he realised he’d never actually not had to lie to a doctor since he became a Grimm and that it would be a nice change of pace. He grabbed his sunglasses out of the glove compartment and put them on as he got out of the car, the doctor's office could be filled with wesen and Nick didn't really want to cause a panic. As he reached the front desk an overly happy blond secretary was waiting “hello there sir” she started before Nick had even closed the door behind himself “welcome to doctor Evans’ office, do you have an appointment?” she asked as he nodded “ah, yeah my friend called earlier i'm meant to see doctor Evans at 2” he said as the woman went pale and her smile wavered as she vouged and looked at Nick who didn't react as she turned back to normal and she smiled nervously, Nick was guessing the glasses didn't help when they already knew you were coming. “yes...well … take a seat and the doctor will be with you shortly” she said as he nodded and tapped his hand against the desk, which made her flinch “sorry” he said as she shook her head “its fine, it's just, are you, you know” she said as he sighed and took his glasses off “go ahead” he said as she vouged again, something he hadn't seen before but kinda reminded him of a tabby cat as she looked at him and turned back “you really are” she said as he sighed “i don't want any trouble” he said as she nodded “oh, i know its just, i heard stories about a good Grimm its just…” she said as he smiled “its fine, my family don't have the nicest track record” he agreed as he went and took a seat in the waiting area as he put his glasses back on. 

He waited for about 15 minutes give or take as he read the M.E’s report Hank texted him, the acid was almost pure carborane which according to a quick google search is one of the strongest acids in the world. He was looking more into the file as the doctors door opened as he looked up to see a short red head in a white lab coat with the name Evans sewn onto the outside of her top right side pocket. “Burkhart?” she asked as he nodded and got up and walked into the room as she closed the door behind him “sit please” she said as he sat on the medical bed in the corner of the room as she walked up with a torch and pulled off his glasses as she checked his eyes as Rosalie had done earlier “so how do you know Rosalie?” he asked as she tutted under her breath “we met through her brother when i use to buy specific supplies off him,” she said as he nodded and she pulled the torch away and wrote something down on her board “and what did Rosalie tell you?” he asked as she didn't look up “that you’re a friend and she wanted to make sure you were not going to die any point soon,” she said as he noticed a very strong edge to her voice, one he knew all too well. It was anger whenever a wesen wasn't scared of Nick it was because they were too angry to be scared “i'm sorry” Nick said simply as she looked at him “what?” she asked as if she hadn't heard him “you lost someone by a Grimm and i'm sorry” he said as she nodded and turned with a needle in her hand as she held out his arm and stabbed it in his arm and took blood “no offence, you seem nice enough, but an apology won't bring back my entire family,” she said as he just nodded and put his shirt back on “your right” he said as she just sighed “I’ll call Rosalie if i find anything” she said as he nodded and left without another word.


	6. crash

When Nick got beck in his car he realised that was the fastest doctors appointment he ever had. It was five minutes at best. he knew she didn't like him, or at least what he was. He took off his sunglasses and threw them on the passenger seat as his phone started to vibrate in his pocket, it was Adalind. He answered it and put it on loudspeaker as he placed it on the dashboard and started to drive. “Hey” he said as he turned down the volume on his police scanner “hey, i'm at the spice shop but they said you were already at the doctors” she said as he nodded “yeah, you said you wanted me to go to a Wesen doctor so i did” he said as he pulled up at a red light. “So what did they say?” she asked as he shrugged “not much, they hate Grimms so it was a little tense” he said with a chuckle “she took some blood and told me she’ll call Rosalie” he said as he got ready to pull out “she?” Adalind asked as he smiled “is that jealousy?” he asked innocently as she went quiet for a couple seconds “no” she said finally as he just laughed and pulled out as the light turned green and he started to drive as he felt the car fall at the front and a small explosion as the front tires were punctured as the back two followed soon after as he put on his hazard lights and emergency break “what the hell” he muttered, “what is it Nick?” Adalind asked as he went to get out “my tires all blew” he said as she asked “all at once” and he nodded before remembering it was a phone call “yeah” he replied as he pulled the handle and the door didn't budge as he put his weight behind it and still nothing as he was suddenly slammed from the side by a car that came out of nowhere. The car flipped twice before landing on its roof as parts of the car lay strewn across the ground and Nick was barely conscious as he heard Adalind screaming his name. He heard someone get out of the other car as he saw the legs of two people walk around the car as one asked “is the Grimm dead?” as Nick felt cold as he noticed the tan on his hands turn a sickly grey colour as one of the men bent down to the wreckage and placed his hand on Nick’s neck as he waited for a five count before removing his hand “no pulse” he said as the other grunted something as they both walked back to their car before driving off as Nick felt his body return to normal temperature and his tan became normal again as his head went fuzzy and his eyes blurred as he fell out of consciousness.


	7. box

When Nick woke up he found himself back in the steel box he was placed in by the Cracher-Mortel. He smashed against the box trying to escape as he felt sudden claustrophobia, it was as cold as ice, as he punched away at the box trying to escape, but he felt weak, like all his strength was somewhere else.

He continued punching for what must of been half an hour, his knuckles were bleeding and his muscles were exhausted, before one of the dents broke the seal, he found himself on the street, covered in blood which wasn't his as he realised he was blocks away from the crash instead at a new one as he looked around. 

The crashed car look way to damaged considering the way it collided with the lamp post. Nick realised it was the same car that crashed into him. As he walked up to it he realised where the blood was from, both the men he saw earlier were dead, beaten beyond recognition by something strong. Nick suddenly felt weak as he collapsed to his knees as he heard at least two car speeding down the road towards him as he started to shake. He heard the cars come to a sharp stop as he heard the doors open and people scream his name as someone was kneeling next to him “Nick...Nick...look at me” she screamed as his mind suddenly matched the voice. it was Adalind. She placed her hand on the side of his face and gently made him look at her “what happened?”she asked as he shook his head “i...i didn't...i don't” he said as she pulled him into a hug “its ok” she said as she stroked her hand through his hair “your ok” she added softly as Nick couldn't think properly, it was as if something else took control of his body.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick’s mind started to come back to him as they got back to his and Adalind’s home along with Hank, Monroe and Rosalie. The latter of whom was looking after Kelly. Nick sat at the table as everyone else sat around him “so what happened man?” Hank asked as Nick shook his head “I remember the crash, a feeling of cold, then it's all blank” he said as Monroe shook his head “if this is angry Nick coming back we have a serious problem,” he said as Hank nodded “man i still hurt from last time” he said as Nick looked at them “so could the other me do what happened to the two people who hit me?” he asked as Monroe scoffed “dude normal you could do that, angry you just doesn't have the restraint” he said as Nick nodded “so what do we do?” he asked as Rosalie shook her head, “I can try and make a stronger version of the antidote we used last time but it might only be a temporary solution,” she said as he nodded “what about the staff?” Hank suggested “it seems to really like Nick” he added as Nick shook his head “not if I can avoid it, last time I couldn't keep myself away from it,” he said as Adalind nodded “I'd rather not have a power crazy boyfriend” she said as she smiled lightly and shrugged “then again I'd rather not have an angry crazy boyfriend either” she said as Nick chuckled “not leaving me with a lot of options” he said as she kissed him “don't go crazy,” she said as he shrugged “good plan” he said as Hank nodded “but how do we make it happen” he asked as the room was silent “lets just have Rosalie make another dose of antidote for now” Monroe said as Nick nodded “please Rosalie” he said as she nodded “of course Nick” she said as she handed Kelly over to Adalind and she and Monroe left.

“I know it's not great timing” Hank said as Nick nodded “we still have a killer on the loose” he said as Hank nodded as Nick checked the time on his watch, ignoring the blood covering his hands, it was roughly 5 O’clock and Nick sighed as his body started to become exhausted “can we…” he started as he rubbed his eyes “can we pick this up first thing tomorrow?” he asked as Hank nodded and patted him on the back “sure thing man, see you at the precinct tomorrow” he said as he walked to the elevator as he said goodnight to Adalind and Kelly and left.


End file.
